Roof rack kits comprising load carrying bars mounted to the roof of an automobile via load carrier feet are commonly used to provide for an improved load capacity on automobiles.
During recent years, a trend has been that the cross section of the load carrying bars has been improved to reduce wind resistance and noise. One type of improved load carrying bars has a wing like cross section providing relatively low wind resistance and low noise level.
To attach load carrying bar accessories, such as a roof box, to a load carrying bar having a wing like cross section, the load carrying bar is generally equipped with a slot, sometimes referred to as a channel. The slot extends along the length of the load carrying bar and permits a fastening member to be slid along the slot and into position. The fastening member can be a nut and a screw for example. Such slots are however associated with numerous problems such as wind turbulence increasing the wind noise and wind resistance. They can also collect dirt or rubble, which in turn accidentally could damage the lacquer of the automobile or complicate the attachment of a load carrying bar accessory.
One problem with a roof rack kit arranged on the roof of a vehicle can be that the load carrying bars are not horizontally aligned, i.e. there is a height difference between the load receiving surfaces of the load carrying bars. This problem may arise when a load should rest on two load carrying bars. In such a case the load may not be fully horizontal if one load carrying bar is positioned at a slightly different height. However the problem becomes more prominent when the roof rack kit has more than two load carrying bars. One such delicate situation is when a load should rest on three or more load carrying bars. If the load is heavy it is important to distribute the weight of the load on all of the load carrying bars. It is also important that the load is tightly secured to the roof of the vehicle during transportation with straps for example. If there is a play between the load and one or more of the load carrying bars, the load dependent on its nature could be displaced slightly during transportation and the mentioned play could come into action so that the load is temporarily or permanently less secured. Such play between the load and a load carrying bar could also permit the load to oscillate and over time damage the straps, the load, or the load carrying bars through wear and/or fatigue.
There is thus a need to align or adjust the load carrying surface of the load carrying bars of a roof rack kit.